


Like Coming Up for Air

by WriteHandKnight



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteHandKnight/pseuds/WriteHandKnight
Summary: They realize something was completely wrong when Leti went to visit Atticus' grave, finding it unearthed and his corpse missing.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Like Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having so many Chrisby feels for a while now...

Ruby wakes to find Christina dead. They tell her everything that went down during the Equinox. 

Everyone went back to their lives. Or tried to. 

Ji-ah went back home to South Korea. Montrose returned to his miserable existence and favorite hobby, self-destruction. Diana has been enjoying her bubbling darkness, exploring crushing things with her robot hand and spends most of her days with her new best friend, Tic's Shoggoth. Hippolyta with her blue hair, continued to run the Travel Agency and go on Guide trips. Leti went back to renting the rooms of the Winthrop house to her artist friends. Tic's still dead. They had his funeral the week before. 

And Ruby, Ruby went back to her singing gig. She still sings at Sammy's bar, but she began performing in other places other than Chicago. She also moved back in to Leti's house, to Leti's delight. It's a chance to fix their dysfunctional relationship. Now that Tic's gone, she needs Ruby now more than ever, her big sister. She's going to need help with raising her unborn son, after all. She's confident Ruby would never abandon her because Ruby is family. She can always count on Ruby to choose family. 

Nobody but Hippolyta notices that Ruby seems to be acting strange, always off to somewhere and being secretive. She raises this concern to Leti but the smaller woman just shrugs it off as Ruby being busy with her singing career and trying to move forward. 

They realize something was completely wrong when Leti went to visit Atticus' grave, finding it unearthed and his corpse missing. They suspect someone from the Sons of Adam did it to gain access to Tic's body. 

It took them a while, but they manage to get a spell from the Book of Names to track traces of Atticus' body. The magical trail led them right at the gate of the Hyde Park mansion. There in the basement, they find his body, sans his internal organs. 

Montrose, to no one's surprise, was furious, wanting to burn the house down. Hippolyta managed to calm him down, it wouldn't look good to see three black people burning things on the rich white side of town. He swears to tear Ruby's limb off the second he sees her again. Leti doesn't want to believe it, Ruby could never do such a thing. Her sister would never do this to her. She is Ruby's family. It couldn't be Ruby. 

They decide to drive to the Lodge to see for themselves that the ruins are still there. And as they expected, it still is, rubble and all. Hippolyta called them to a makeshift shrine in the center where a few jars sit. Inside the jars were internal organs they realize belong to Atticus. But then they noticed something missing. Montrose voiced the question all of them were thinking, "Where the fuck is the white bitch's body?"

With Tic's internal organs, they drove home. It was silent in the car, Montrose was internally raging, Hippolyta once again mourned the loss of her nephew and Leti can't even begin to fathom what she was feeling. 

Back at the Winthrop house, Leti's screaming for Ruby, climbing the stairs on the way to her sister's room. She opened the door to find it unsurpringly empty. One of her boarders came up to her and told her she just missed her sister. Apparently, Ruby was looking for her a while ago and went into Leti's room. The information sent alarming bells to Leti's head and ran to her room finding the safe where she kept the Book of Names opened. In place of it was a short note. 

"_I'm borrowing the book. I'll bring it back soon. I'm sure you're fine with it, after all, we are family. -R_"

Leti felt her knees grow weak sending her kneeling on the floor. How could Ruby do this to them, to her? Was it the only reason she agreed to move back in with her? To gain access to the book? She laughed humorlessly. She hustled Ruby many times before. Now, Ruby hustled her back. She's sure there's a joke or maybe a lesson to learn in there somewhere, she's just too devastated to figure it out. 

They really were their mother's daugthers. 

Outside of Chicago, the silver Bentley was on the road to Kansas with Ruby behind the wheel. Beside her, the previously dead blonde was in the passenger seat almost pouting, the Book of Names on her lap. 

"I still think I should be driving."  
"Shut up. You died. You're on time out."  
"I already said I was sorry."

Christina tentatively reached out hold Ruby's hand that wasn't on the wheel and rubbed her thumb on the back of the curvy woman's hand. She felt Ruby gently squeezed her hand back which sent a tiny smirk on her lips that she _tried_ to suppress when Ruby sent her a side-eye.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was mostly about Christina and Ruby being together again.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
